


The end that they deserve (together)

by CoryJostyard03



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryJostyard03/pseuds/CoryJostyard03
Summary: Ash finalmente conseguiu a vida que ele sempre mereceu.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 12





	The end that they deserve (together)

**Author's Note:**

> Eu terminei o anime hoje de tarde e descobri que muita gente ficou inconformada com o final (eu inclusive), então achei uma boa ideia escrever sobre o que eu achava que os dois mereciam.
> 
> Espero que gostem do resultado.

"My soul is always with you."

Ash se levantou depressa do banco. Ele precisava chegar ao aeroporto e rápido. Ele estava tão distraído com a carta de Eiji que quase não notou o homem correndo em sua direção.

Quase.

Seus reflexos tomaram conta e Ash agarrou o pulso do homem com a mão livre e o torceu até que a faca que ele segurava caísse no chão, enfiou a carta no bolso do casaco logo em seguida. O homem resmungou de dor por causa do pulso torcido e Ash finalmente o reconheceu.

\- Lao?

Lao rosnou alto.

\- Não vou deixar você corromper Sing mais do que já fez! - Lao gritou no rosto dele.

Ash lhe mostrou um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Do que você está achando tanta graça, seu filho da puta?!

\- Não acha irônico que você tenha tentado me matar, justo quando eu estava indo embora? - Ash perguntou.

Lao pareceu surpreso.

\- Indo embora? Para aonde estava indo?

\- Tenho que chegar ao aeroporto antes que Eiji entre no avião, vou para o Japão com ele e nunca mais interfiro na vida de Sing. Apenas me deixe ir!

Lao estava atordoado, porém Ash notou quando seus ombros caíram de alívio e soltou o aperto no pulso do homem. Lao deu um passo para o lado e deixou Ash ir.

Ele correu o caminho todo até o aeroporto, correu com as palavras de Eiji ecoando em sua mente, lhe dando força para continuar quando seus pulmões e suas pernas reclamaram. Ash correu como se seu mundo fosse desabar, como se fosse perder tudo, o que de certa forma era verdade. Eiji tinha se tornado seu mundo, tinha se tornado tudo o que Ash precisava para continuar vivendo, continuar seguindo em frente todos os dias, continuar lutando. Ele entrou ainda correndo no aeroporto e olhou em volta, procurando na multidão o rosto de Eiji ou de Ibe. Seu coração batia rápido, sua respiração estava acelerada e ele girou várias vezes enquanto procurava freneticamente pelo mar de rostos no aeroporto.

\- Eiji! - ele ouviu alguém gritar.

Era a voz de Sing.

Ash correu na direção da voz e viu o momento em que seu amigo acenou de volta para o líder dos chineses. Ele parou de correr assim que Eiji o viu.

\- Ash! - ele gritou agarrando os braços da cadeira de rodas.

Todos se viraram para Ash, que ignorou todo mundo e foi até Eiji, se ajoelhando no chão na frente da cadeira de rodas e abraçando sua cintura enquanto deitava sua cabeça no colo dele. 

Eiji ficou tenso por alguns segundos, surpreso pela ação de Ash. Mas Ash estava cansado de esconder seus sentimentos, estava cansado de precisar proteger Eiji por causa do que sentia por ele. Ash só queria ter uma vida normal e passá-la ao lado de Eiji, recomeçar tudo no Japão. Ele sentiu quando os dedos de Eiji passaram por seu cabelo.

\- Ash, você veio. - ele sussurrou.

Claro que eu vim, ele pensou.

Quando Ash levantou a cabeça, Eiji descobriu que ele estava chorando.

Ele franziu a testa.

\- Por que está chorando? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ash fez que não.

\- Eu corri até aqui porque precisava te dizer uma coisa.

Eiji riu.

\- Tudo bem, então diga. - ele pediu.

\- Quando eu te conheci, achei que tinha algo estranho sobre você, e eu não sabia dizer o que era. Primeiro, pensei que era porque você era estrangeiro. Mas não era isso. Você sabia como eu era, o que eu era, e mesmo assim você foi bom comigo, não teve medo de mim, lutou por mim, me salvou. Depois disso, eu não conseguia explicar, mas não queria sair do seu lado, não queria que fosse embora. Fui egoísta em te manter comigo, mesmo sabendo que você estaria em perigo. E depois, mesmo quando te mandei ir embora, você continuou do meu lado, não quis voltar para onde estaria mais seguro. Você ficou, mesmo depois de ver a pior parte de mim. Você cuidou de mim sem querer nada em troca, foi a primeira vez que alguém fez algo assim por mim. Foi a primeira pessoa para quem me abri de verdade, depois que meu irmão se foi. 

Eiji estava chorando agora e Ash tomou fôlego para continuar.

\- Você é bom, e sensível, e mesmo assim tem essa força dentro de você, essa essência que faz as pessoas ao seu redor de sentirem bem... faz as pessoas se apaixonarem por você. E comigo não foi diferente.

\- Ash... - ele disse baixinho.

\- Vim aqui para dizer que não quero mais esconder o que eu sinto, você me mostrou a melhor parte de mim mesmo, e eu amo você por isso.

Ash levantou os olhos e finalmente encarou Eiji, ignorando as expressões de choque ao seu redor.

\- V-você me ama? - Eiji repetiu.

Ash fez que sim para ele.

\- Como um irmão?

Ele negou.

\- Acho que comecei a te chamar assim apenas para ignorar o que eu estava sentindo.

A expressão de Eiji mudou e ele deu um tapa no braço de Ash.

\- E por que não me contou antes, idiota?

Então ele se inclinou para a frente e beijou Ash na frente de todos os seus amigo, sem se importar com o que pensariam. Ash pareceu não saber o que fazer por um segundo, mas passou a retribuir o beijo.

\- Eu também amo você. - Eiji falou baixinho contra os lábios dele.

Quando os dois se separaram, Eiji estava com o rosto vermelho.

\- Fofo. - Ash comentou, bagunçando o cabelo do outro.

\- Isso significa que você vai vir para o Japão comigo? - Eiji perguntou.

Ash apenas concordou e sorriu.

___________

7 anos depois

\- Ash! Acho que eles chegaram! - Eiji gritou da cozinha assim que ouviu as batidas na porta.

Ash se levantou de onde estava na sala e correu até a porta para abri-la.

Era Max, com sua esposa e seu filho.

\- E aí, filho? - ele cumprimentou.

\- E aí, velho? - Ash retribuiu, rindo. - Eiji está na cozinha. - avisou.

\- Huh? Você está fazendo o garoto cozinhar para você? - Max provocou.

Ash revirou os olhos para ele.

\- Ele gosta de cozinhar, você sabe.

Max riu.

\- Sim, mas você tem que deixar o seu marido descansar um pouco.

Ash encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que responder.

\- Max! - gritou uma voizinha atrás de Ash.

Max passou rápido por ele.

\- A-ha! Aí está a minha garotinha favorita!

Ele pegou a menininha de 4 anos no colo no mesmo momento em que Eiji apareceu na entrada da sala com um pano de prato no ombro.

A expressão no rosto de Ash se suavizou.

Faziam sete anos que os dois estavam juntos, cinco que estavam casados e haviam adotado a pequena garotinha há apenas três anos. Ash ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela era a vida dele, que tudo tinha dado certo e ele estava vivendo uma vida normal e feliz, que ele estava casado com alguém que ele amava e o amava de volta, que ele tinha uma filha. Ele havia construído uma família e recomeçado.

\- Ichigo, leve Max e a família dele para o quintal, sim? - Eiji pediu, se inclinando para beijar a bochecha da filha.

\- Tudo bem, Tou-san. - ela respondeu.

Max e a família se afastaram e foram para o quintal.

Eiji se aproximou de Ash e o abraçou.

\- Tudo bem? - Eiji perguntou numa voz calma.

Ash fez que sim.

\- Apenas... pensando. Tenho sorte de ter todos vocês.

Eiji riu.

\- Nós temos sorte de ter você, bobo. - ele falou.

Ash se inclinou e deixou um beijo carinhoso nos lábios do marido.

A vida dele agora era tudo o que ele sempre quis, e, como Eiji sempre insistia em dizer, tudo o que ele sempre mereceu.

Ash estava, finalmente, em paz.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, gente. Era o que eu imaginava para o final do anime e espero que tenham gostado do resultado!! <3


End file.
